vfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visitors
For the Visitor race from the original series, see The Visitors (1983-85). "We are of peace. Always."'' -Anna The Visitors are an extraterrestrial race of reptilian humanoids outwardly appearing to be much like Earth's homo sapiens, revealed to be reptilians covering their bodies in cloned human flesh. They are often referred to by the shortened slang term of just "the V's". The actual name of their species as they call themselves in their native language is thus far unknown. History Visitor History 'Home Planet' Visitors Homeworld Not much is known about the Visitors' home planet at this time, including its name. In the first interview with Chad Decker, Anna stated that her planet is much like theirs, with cities, large oceans, and the like. Later, when Anna goes to visit her mother Diana, who is being held captive in a section of the New York City Mothership that is said to resemble the Visitors' home world. It is shown to be very dark, dusty, with many rocks and canyons, not resembling Earth very much, meaning Anna lied. '''Before arrival on Earth The Visitors first learned of humanity when they detected the detonation of mankind's first atomic bomb.(Serpent's Tooth) The V's found Earth a sustainable world to become their homeworld. This would explain Alpha, whose presence on Earth has been for 50 years. Prior to their arrival, the Visitors' history is much unknown. The Visitors had sent sleeper agents decades ahead of their formal arrival to investigate Earth, to undermine its society, and to gain access to key government positions. Among these agents were Dale Maddox, who became an FBI agent and Erica Evans' partner, and Ryan Nichols, who rebelled against the Visitors' plans against mankind. He is one of many who share these ideals. 'After arrival on Earth' The Visitors arrived early one morning in 2009 in twenty-nine motherships around the world. Their arrival was heralded by earthquakes caused by their ships. Earth's first response was sending fighter jets to their ships, but their on board electrical systems failed around the motherships. The National Guard of the United States was called in on cities such as New York to evacuate crowds as the bottom hull of the motherships began transforming into a screen. Earth was introduced to the Visitor High Commander Anna, who immediately apologized for the damages caused to Earth in their arrival. She continued by stating her people required water and a valuable mineral, and in exchange, the Visitors would share their knowledge with Earth, then they would leave, in peace. She finished by stating she would be in contact with world leaders within the next few hours. In the next three weeks, Visitor medical centers were established in cities around the world, healing 65 different ailments, and began offering tours of their motherships. Anna during this time traveled to the U.N. Building in New York, meeting a group of reporters. A particular reporter, Chad Decker, interested the High Commander, and a interview was established aboard the New York Mothership. She asked him to not portray the Visitors negatively, on threat of canceling the interview. She and her assistant, Marcus, was able to convince Decker based on how the interview would boost his career. Marcus said the Visitors would be using him to convey Anna's messages to Earth, stating that compromising his values as a reporter was for their greater good. Furthermore, the Visitors rallied humanity's youth by establishing the Peace Ambassador Program, chapters of which exist worldwide. One such chapter is the New York Chapter, led by Lisa. She had recruited Erica's son Tyler Evans into joining. As this occurred, Erica investigated a lead into a terrorist sleeping cell. She had been led to a resistance meeting where the leader exposed the Visitors to being reptilian and their decade-long secretive presence. The Visitors raided this using a device called a seeker and attacked using several disguised individuals. But several, such as Erica and Father Jack Landry, were able to escape, and plan to form a resistance. The Visitors and humanity established diplomatic relations a few hours following Anna's broadcast from the Motherships with world leaders. Visitor Embassies were established across the globe, where the Visitors would be allowed on Earth and the Peace Ambassador Programs could be headquartered. After several weeks, countries began opening their borders to the Visitors. The first countries were Mexico and Japan, followed by the United States, who issued special Visitor visas to over 100 Visitors. Plans For Earth & Humanity The V's have a mysterious plan for Earth and humanity, here are the possible reasons of what the V's need and want. * Breeding: The Visitors are planning on inter-breeding with the humans to fast track the evolution of their species. It's possible that the Visitors go from planet to planet and interbreed with the prime species so they could not only fast track their evolution, but to have the best DNA for their species. This supported when it shows Alpha DNA which was very complex, but when compared to Sarita Malik's, her DNA was thousand times more complex. It also explains why Tyler and other's have empty spaces in their DNA. It's because one of them is to breed with the future queen of the Visitors. *Food: The V's may also plan on using the lifeforms on Earth as a food supply for their species, which gives the idea that food resources on the V homeworld are beginning to dwindle. They may also want the oceans for their water, for that water may be becoming a puddle on their homeworld. *Second Planet: The V population may be too much for their home planet, and so look to space to alleviate the problem. Since Earth has similar weather conditions to the V homeworld, it is a perfect place for the V's to create a new home. *Natural Resources: Their home planet may be running out of resources that they need for a functioning society, so they probably need Earth to gain ores and resources and a mineral which may produce blue energy which may also becoming hard to access on their home planet. Biology 'Outer human appearance' When Anna was asked by reporters why they looked so similar to humans (for that matter, attractive humans), given that human scientists have calculated that the probability of alien life evolving to be exactly like humans is extremely low, Anna brushed it off by saying that her scientists said otherwise. Apparently, the cover-story that the Visitors propagate is that through convergent evolution, intelligent life just happens to evolve towards the human form. However, their human appearance is just an outer layer to cover their real reptilian bodies. In order to obtain the human flesh, the Visitors sent intelligence gathering missions to Earth for decades, gathering genetic samples to eventually clone human flesh which they wear as a disguise. The cloned flesh is connected with their cells and tissue and to their central nervous system, allowing for complete control and sensation through this outer layer. As opposed to simply a costume on top, this disguise is living flesh but not the actual organism. The cloned flesh apparently has openings under the fingernails for claws to come out and in the mouths for their real teeth to protract; it is unknown whether this applies to all Visitors or just females. They are also capable of healing on their own, though Visitor technology can be used to enhance the rate at which it does. Many of their abilities are still unknown but they don't seem to possess extra sensory preceptions. Most of the Visitor's physical strength is on a human level and they can be defeated in hand to hand combat including a highly skilled human woman beating a Visitor male. 'Reptilian anatomy' In reality, the Visitors are a race of reptilian humanoids. On the universal scale, they're still close to humans - in the sense that they are humanoid vertebrates as opposed to something more peculiar or exotic such as insect-men, and have mostly the same life support requirements (breathing oxygen, similar gravity, comparable tolerances to heat and cold). It is possible that they have a mix of reptilian and mammalian characteristics since Reptiles are cold blooded. Their biology allows them a much higher core body temperature than humans (they sometimes use this to identify Visitors), meaning that they should be resistant to intense cold which would theoretically allow a lone Visitor to enter into a cryogenic chamber without any critical harm befalling their bodies. They also possess slitted eyes although it seems that they see exactly what humans do with their eyes, revealing that the only difference with their eyes is the slitted pupil. We have yet to see a visitor with Earth's lizards black vertical pupils they all appear to have slitted pupils with the only exception being one of the captains of the 29 motherships this could have been a mistake an unnamed visitor mole that had green slit pupils and Lisa's sister which had yellow slit pupils the reason they don't seem to have the same colored black slit pupils might be to make them look more alien or we just have yet to see one. The V's are constantly changing their biology to fast track their own evolution. But they want to be in control of the change, and so go from planet to planet and collect the best DNA from the alien species so they could become a superior master race. At the warehouse massacre, Erica hit Dale with enough strength to briefly stun him, tearing off the upper left part of his head and revealing not only reptilian skin but his slitted eye as well. After the massacre, Ryan had the skin of his left forearm cut open, revealing scaly flesh. The Visitors also have a row of sharp retractable teeth, as displayed by Anna after mating as well as a Visitor soldier eating a deer. This is accompanied with the ability to open the jaw extremely wide, implying that they, like many of Earth's reptiles, can unhinge their own jaws. From underneath the human fingernails, the Visitors can reveal their claws. Claws were seen when Erica and Kyle Hobbes fought Grace, a Visitor sleeper agent. The Visitors also have tails, according to Ryan it is only the females, that are developed during the embryonic stage (as well as that of the human-Visitor hybrid). Their tails are "tucked" away on their backs under the human flesh, which can come out and are actually a stabbing weapon. The only known victim of being hit by a V tail so far in season 2 is one of the captains of the 29 ships, when he was talking to another V captain, his fate was being hit constantly by the tail of Anna. The tail has enough damage to cut into the human flesh easily and expose the V true face within. The tail can be restrained by a belt like device. The Visitor are possibly facultative bipeds, meaning they can stand up and function on 2 legs but typically remain on all fours. (suggested by skeleton Alpha). 'Diet' Like a majority of reptiles on Earth, the Visitors have the ability to unhinge their jaw to take in larger food. They have long reptilian teeth which are carnivorous in appearance, and are able to retract when they have human skin on them. The exact dietary needs of the Visitors have yet to be revealed, though they can apparently survive on human food if needed. It is possible they may be omnivores and eat both meat and nonmeat. Mammals are obviously part of the diet and cooking is not necessary; indeed they are ingested live as shown in Serpent's Tooth where Anna ingested a rat whole and alive. After a few moments of internal processing she regurgitated the rat's remains into the hybrid baby's mouth, much in the same manner as Earth's birds do with their hatchlings. Cannibalism is also part of at least some Visitor's intake of sustenance. In Welcome to the War Anna mated with a soldier and later devoured him, suggesting the Visitors eat the mate after the eggs are fertilized. it is also very likely that like humans they are Omnivores but have added live prey to the diet. 'Reproduction' For breeding capabilities, though all or most Visitor males appear to be capable of fathering children, only the queen can give birth. The Queen reproduces twice in her life, the first clutch is the creation of the future Queens and the majority of the species, the final clutch is whatever the queen mates with to become pregnant. After these two, the Queen is infertile and cannot produce offspring. The mating itself is largely queen dominated to display authority and to increase effectiveness by using the male's emotions against him. The male lies naked atop a rubber surface that emits steam in a dark room lit up by a single light above him to increase arousal within him and prepare him for his duty. The queen approaches the male, encircles him to increase arousal further, and places her hand on his shoulder signalling him to lay down. The queen then stands above him and disrobes as she sits above him. The mate is visibly affected by their unity but Anna shows no emotion and simply lies atop him, places her right hand and turns his head left, and places her left hand next to him to balance herself and lies there for several minutes, sliding up and down his body while he does nothing in response and simply endures the sensation which is also tormenting from his own lack of involvement. While Anna feels nothing, smiling only in victory when she felt herself being impregnated, the mate feels everything resulting in a very tormenting intercourse that impregnated his queen with thousands of future Visitors. When Anna feels she has obtained enough genetic material to spawn her army she stops, even before the mate has reached climax, much to his dissatisfaction. Anna then leans back up and puts her robe back on and declares her success to her mate as he says nothing back, besides express signs of exhaustion and smiling at his success. After mating the queen devours her mate to nourish her eggs indicating a heavily increased rate of hunger from breeding. It's unknown if the mate himself is aware of what will happen prior to the mating. For a brief moment the mate smiled indicating a level of satisfaction and showed no signs of fear of his impending fate, and seconds later briefly looked terrified right before Anna killed him. For breeding capabilities with humans, the Visitors are apparently genetically similar enough to humans that cross-breeding to create hybrids is possible. However, it was still theoretical until Val's pregnancy. This would confirm that they are carbon-based, have left-handed protein and right-handed DNA, and probably have the same chromosome number. The Visitors have a large amount of phosphorus naturally occurring in their bodies, but a human woman carrying a Visitor baby would need phosphorus supplements to survive a hybrid pregnancy. Visitor eggs do not have shells but float in a pool of liquid (suggesting that the Visitors, unlike Earth reptiles, are not amniotes). However in the opening episode of the second series, it was revealed that the visitors home planet has a lot of phosphorus in its atmosphere, which Ryan later revealed was to make the eggs have a protective outer layer. The eggs mature in a matter of weeks and become extremely engorged. Anna is seen to produce thousands of eggs from a single mating, suggesting that the Visitors reproduce like hive animals such as bees or ants, or amphibians such as frogs and salamanders, or like fish. The resulting offspring emerges at an adult size, undergoing full development within the egg and bypassing childhood. The only V that has been shown to have her male lie on her so far is Lisa,where Tyler lay on her when they mated. Human Emotion Anna regards emotions as aberrations and attempts to root out any Visitors who display emotion. The Fifth Column, by contrast, seems to embrace human-style emotions. According to Anna, the V species were designed for efficiency. They were not troubled by emotional imprints like humans are. V memories contain only information, whilst humans contain emotional memories, not just information. It is possible that the Fifth Column might contain memories just like humans and probably understand humans more as most likely they are the closest they can be to humans. Still, it is not known if the Visitors were always like this in terms of always being biologically without emotions, having evolved that way; or was it that deep in their past they decided to rid themselves of their own emotions, much like the Vulcans of Star Trek. However, unlike the Vulcans who also dedicated themselves to peace and tolerance of other species, the Visitors are bent on exploiting and even eventually enslaving the human population in a cold, calculating and emotionless way. Culture 'Hierarchy' The ruler of the Visitors is the queen, also called the Visitor High Commander. The only queen seen thus far has been Anna, so it is unclear if there are other queens, or if Anna is the only one. Currently, she is training her daughter Lisa to become the next queen.Though in season two episode one (S02E01), Red Rain, it is revealed that Anna is the child of Diana, who happens to be played by the same actress, Jane Badler, who played Diana in the original series, even though they are not the same character. (This version of V is not a continuation of the original series, but rather a whole new series based upon that idea.) This makes the total number of queens seen, 3. Diana was locked up in a cell in the main mothership where it was presumed she had died. The Visitors have many breeds, including thus far: Visitor workers (like guards, technicians, and scientists), Visitor soldiers, and Visitor trackers. It is not clear if there are underlying biological differences or if each type of Visitor is simply trained for a task from birth. 'Language' : Main article: Visitor language The Visitors have their own language, which consists of 41 characters and ten numerals. It is often used on computer screens, and in signs posted around their facilities. Facilities that are open to humans often have bilingual signs.They also seem to growl,hiss and roar,like normal reptiles. 'V sign' The Visitors use the letter V in everything they have.In Anna's chambers on the ceiling and on the backs of V officer uniforms. They also use the letter V in meetings; whenever there is a meeting in Anna's chamber, they move to form the letter V. They use the letter V as a shortened word of Visitor. So although Visitor is a English word, it is possible V existed before the Visitors even met human culture and society. It is also possible that they are called Visitors because it is probably the translated word from their real name in their language. Technology : Main article: Visitor Technology The Visitors are far more technologically advanced than humanity- even more so than in the original series. The Visitors have the ability to cure over 65 different Earth ailments, can manipulate gravity, have invented holograms, synthetic flesh, revolutionary power and propulsion systems, hallucinatory torture devices, and more. Anna stated the Visitors would share this technology with Earth. The Visitors use city-sized vessels to journey to Earth, known as Motherships. There are 29 Motherships stationed above Earth's major cities, including: *Ankara, Turkey *Bangkok, Thailand *Barcelona, Spain *Beijing, China *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Cairo, Egypt *New Delhi, India *Florence, Italy *Hong Kong, China *London, United Kingdom *Los Angeles, USA *Madrid, Spain *Mexico City, Mexico *Moscow, Russia *Nairobi, Kenya *New York, USA (primary mothership, hosting Anna and acting as the headquarters for the Visitors as a whole) *Paris, France *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Rome, Italy *Shanghai, China *Sydney, Australia *Tokyo, Japan *Johannesburg, South Africa *Singapore, Singapore *Berlin, Germany *Lima, Peru *Santiago, Chile Vancouver, Canada They use much smaller vessels for transport from the Mothership to Earth, the designation and specifications of which are unknown. The Visitors have also pioneered a device known as a Seeker, a gravity-resisting orb used to seek and destroy its victims. List of Known Visitors *Anna - Queen/Visitor High Commander *Diana - Mother of Anna/Queen "Deceased" *Lisa - Recruiter, Anna's daughter, Tyler's girlfriend, Fifth Column *Thomas - Anna's Chief Engineer *Marcus - Anna's Second-in-Command *Dale Maddox - Undercover Visitor, Erica's old FBI partner, "Deceased" *Med Tech - *Ryan Nichols - Fifth Column *John May - Visitor Traitor, Leader and Founder of the Fifth Column "Deceased" *Sarita Malik - Undercover Visitor, FBI agent and Erica's FBI partner for Visitor Security "Deceased" *Angelo Russo - Traitor in hiding *David - Assistant Medical Officer Fifth Column "Deceased" *Grace - Sleeper Agent "Deceased" *Joshua - Head Medical Officer Fifth Column *Leah Pearlman - Dr and Visitor Traitor *Marie - R6 Supervisor *Peter Combs- R6 Scientist "Deceased" *Philip - Marcus's Assistant "Deceased" *Samuel- Fifth Column assumed "Deceased" *Cyrus - Visitor Traitor & Traitor of the Fifth Column "Deceased" *Dr. Maita - Human Torture Expert *V Bald Security Guard - Security for R6 Warehouse "Deceased" *Visitor attacker 1 -one of the guards sent to kill Valerie Stevens and The Hybrid Ryan Nichols "Deceased" *Visitor attacker 2 - one of the v guards sent to kill The Hybrid and Valerie Stevens "Deceased" *Super Soldier #1 - Attacked Ryan and Valerie first to touch ground - "Deceased" *Dr. Veena Rai - Sleeper Agent, Doctor "Deceased" *Memory Chamber Med Tech - Visitor who scanned Joshua and Father Piers Moreau brains in the Memory Chamber on board the New York mothership *Visitor Doctor - Doctor who attends to Valerie Stevens at the New York Visitor Healing Center, and is killed by Ryan Nichols "Deceased" *Mia - Member of Sydney mothership "Deceased" *Trevor - Fifth Column member on Sydney mothership "Deceased" *Visitor captain - Captain of one of the 29 motherships he is killed by Anna to demonstrate her strength "Deceased" *Father Piers Moreau - Sleeper Agent, Catholic priest at the Vatican "Deceased" *V Soldier 2- The super solider who knocked out Leah Pearlman and captured Valerie Stevens *Ray Caldwell - Visitor mole pretending to be an FBI agent, to trick Joe Evans into entering the hostage situation *Alpha- A visitor from 50 years ago. He is different from the Visitors of 2009. He was found in a pit of dead bodies and reveals the skeleton of the V's. It is unknown what or who he/she was "Deceased" *Ryan attacker- The Visitor Gaurd ordered to kill Ryan Nichols but Ryan kills him "Deceased" *Erica's partner- The Visitor assigned to work with Erica Evans in the faked attempt on Anna's life *Shuttle guard- The visitor assigned to guard the last one of the Visitor Shuttles up to the NY mothership but made an exception to Tyler Evans and Erica Evans *V Security Gaurd- *Jeffrey Leclair- a V sleeper agent belonging to a terriorist cell Erica Evans has been tracking *V mate- The Visitor chosen to breed with Anna. He was killed when Anna ate him to nourish her eggs. "Deceased" *Evan - One of the V guards who guared one of the Concordia structures and Fifth Column contact *Shooter- *Angry Man- *V Scientist- *Amy - Ryan and Valerie's Hybrid daughter. *Med Tech- *Lisa's Sister - The new next queen who mated with Tyler Evans then killed him to nourish her new eggs. *Embassy Gaurd- *tracker 1 *tracker 2 *tracker 3 *tracker 4- *tracker 5- *Angry Man- *Greg- *Erica's partner- *Visitor Communications Officer- *Visitor Messenger- *Visitor Guard (Red Sky) - *Jeff Singer- *Visitor Security Chief- *Daniel (2009) - *Visitor Birth Doctor- *Visitor Security Chief- *Visitor Guard (Heretics Fork)- *Visitor Guard (Hearts and Minds)- *Visitor Guard (Its Only The Beginning)- *Visitor Greeter- Behind the Scenes According to an interview with Executive Producer Scott Rosenbaum on IGN, there are quite a few breeds of Visitors including the Workers and the Soldiers. In the same interview, when asked why the Visitors don't refer to themselves in their natural name - Rosenbaum states that it is because the Visitors are trying to allow Humans to better relate to them.http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/109/1090639p2.html Another interview in January 2011 showed the first appearance of a Visitor without their skinsuit. The image shows a Visitor moving around on all four limbs with a long tail. Series star Morena Baccarin who plays "Anna" commented that it resembled various reptilian creatures such as a T-Rex, lizard, and a Komodo dragon. However there are apparent anatomical inconsistencies between what has been shown in the show and the image shown in the interview, such as the arms look much too long to pass as human and the hand seemingly having three fingers instead of five. Also the head seems far too big to pass for human and is small in relation to its body, meanwhile they can contract their necks. Category:V Category:Species Category:Visitors Category:Organizations Category:Visitor Organizations